Many people use cellular phones in order to talk with friends, family and co-workers while being mobile. A cellular phone may allow a user to leave his or her office or home, while maintaining the availability to speak with other people.
Some cellular phones are known as “smartphones”, and may allow a user to perform tasks other than placing phone calls. For example, a smartphone may allow a user to send and receive electronic mail (Email) messages, to send and receive text message, to browse the Internet, to capture photographs or video by utilizing an integrated camera, to play games, to download and run software applications, or the like.